A computer processable language (“language”) can be associated with an underlying language meta-model. The underlying language meta-model defines the concepts and rules of the language—for example, the syntax of the language. An instance of the language meta-model can yield a concrete model of the language. A repository can be provided that stores artifacts of the language based on the language meta-model.